Escenarios Inesperados
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Su vida había sido agitada pero normal hasta que eventos inusuales le obligan a dar un giro drástico en muchos sentidos. -EDITADO- Advertencias: Yullen, Yaoi.


**Notas:**

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic el cual sigue en emisión y publico en otro sitio web (actualmente está en el cap 11). Al fin me animé a publicarlo en esta pagina pero la verdad estaba muy inconforme con mi manera de escribir en ese tiempo y me tomé la libertad de editarlo. La esencia es la misma y el capítulo se desarrolla igual, lo que cambió fue la descripción que es un poco más organizada y específica.

Si alguien lo ha leído en Amor Yaoi espero no le moleste los cambios. El otro no pienso borrarlo ya que es una prueba de mi evolución en este tiempo; sin embargo, me avergüenza y mucho. Editaré casi todos los capítulos, especialmente los que están redactados en primera persona y los llevaré a tercera. Aquel que note los cambios, apreciaría que me comentara sus críticas y observaciones, en verdad aprecio cuando me corrigen o me comentan mi forma de relatar y llevar la historia.

A los que no hayan leído este fic, espero sea de su agrado. En sí este cap es el prólogo y puede que sea muy flojo y aburrido pero todo tomará su curso pronto, por favor denle una oportunidad.

Sin más que comentar. D Gray Man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sensei

* * *

**Escenarios Inesperados**

**1er Acto.- Un Nuevo día**

Aún era muy temprano y los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por las delgadas cortinas de aquellas cuatro paredes tapizadas en colores pasteles. El ocupante de aquel espacio se despertó al sentir la calidez matutina acariciar sutilmente su rostro. En respuesta, abrió lentamente sus platinadas orbes parpadeando de vez en cuando para acostumbrarse a la claridad que invadía progresivamente cada espacio aminorando las sombras que hasta hace unos instantes reinaban en el lugar.

Intuyó que amaneció con anticipación, pues al virar un poco su vista a la mesita de noche contigua pudo apreciar que el dispositivo que se encargaba de llamarle no lo había hecho aún. Se limitó a quedar recostado con la mirada ausente posada en el techo color blanco organizando sus pensamientos, analizando su rutina y preparándose de antemano para el agitado día que sabía que le esperaba.

A pesar de que se había acostumbrado a ese modo de vida, no dejaba de ser agotadora; no solo para él, sino para cualquier persona. Sabía que era anormal tener tantas obligaciones a su temprana edad, pero eso no era motivo para dejar de caminar. Una leve sonrisa de dibujó en sus delgados labios que se encontraban pálidos y resecos producto del frío matinal. Se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado con ambos codos apoyados en sus rodillas y con solo estirar su brazo derecho se acercó lo suficiente para desactivar su despertador ahora que era innecesario.

Luego de algunos segundos más de estar sumido en sus pensamientos llenándose de ideas positivas y terminando de espabilarse, se levantó con efusividad para comenzar con sus labores como acostumbraba diariamente. Tenía una promesa que cumplir, seguiría adelante y enfrentaría todos los días con ánimos renovados. Allen Walker, adolescente de 17 años de edad con 2 trabajos a medio tiempo, estudios, una casa que llevar y un patético tutor pelirrojo como única referencia familiar (que para colmo le acreditó un número excesivo de deudas).

Se encargaba de sí mismo sin complicaciones, el verdadero problema era el bastardo que se debería encargar de él. Ese hombre apenas y recordaba que alguna vez tuvo obligaciones pues hace mucho que los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era Allen quien lo cuidaba. El nombrado ocupaba sus esfuerzos en (según él) el éxtasis de la vida, lo cual redujo su vocabulario a solo cuatro elementos: juegos, mujeres, bebida y placer; y así, literalmente era la agitada existencia de Cross Marian. Dejó escapar un suspiró cansino mientras analizaba su aspecto frente al espejo del baño acomodando algunos mechones de cabellos tras sus orejas.

Una vez realizada su higiene personal, procedió a realizar metódicamente las cosas como acostumbraba, casi por inercia. Hace ya dos años que terminó instalándose definitivamente en Japón después de haber recorrido diversos países guiado por su estúpido mentor. Estudió en algunos, ya que a veces se quedaban largas temporadas. Eso le ayudó mucho, poseía la cultura suficiente para adaptarse a los constantes cambios y a su vez fortaleciendo su carácter; "_quizás mi maestro lo hizo con la intención de ocupar mi mente y hacerme superar la gran herida que me dejó la partida de Maná"_; pensó mientras acariciaba la cicatriz en el extremo izquierdo de su rostro como un recuerdo imborrable de lo acontecido.

—¡Imposible!—Exclamó al momento que negaba fuertemente con la cabeza.

El único interés de Cross Marian era mantener sus necesidades satisfechas y por _necesidades_ se refería a las anteriormente mencionadas, obviamente todas las consecuencias de sus actos recaían en el menor. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de enfado sin dejar de lado su actividad.

Se había habituado a ese estilo de vida, _"tan tranquila"_ decía entre susurros de alivio. Si bien costeaba muchas cosas, por lo menos se sentía estable de momento; en sí, esta era una de las épocas más relajadas de su existencia luego de la partida de su padre.

En su largo viaje adquirió un considerable número experiencias lo cual le ayudó a adaptarse rápidamente al régimen escolar japonés. Realizó exitosamente la prueba de ingreso; en la cual mostró resultados sobresalientes, lo ubicaron según su edad y conocimiento en el curso que el test consideró apropiado. Ahora se encontraba en segundo año y la verdad el colegio no suponía carga, lo manejaba con mucha facilidad.

Preparó su desayuno (bastante exagerado) ya que el inglés comía la ración de varias personas a la vez que apartaba otra ración igual de grande para disponerla en recipientes y llevarla consigo para degustarla en el almuerzo. Después de desayunar limpió el lugar y ordenó prudentemente los utensilios que usó.

Terminó de prepararse portando unos pantalones de vestir negros, camisa blanca lisa de manga larga, un chaleco del mismo color del pantalón y zapatos negros de punta pulcramente pulidos. Comenzó a anudar su corbata escolar mientras se posaba frente al espejo para verificar su apariencia y ajustó su cinturón. Alisó su vestimenta un par de veces por costumbre, ya que estaban en perfectas condiciones y quedando satisfecho consigo mismo se regaló una sonrisa y sin más salió cerrando tras sí la puerta con llave.

Caminaba a paso calmo en dirección a la estación de trenes mientras disfrutaba del paisaje. Apenas comenzaba la primavera por lo que el ambiente rebosaba en tranquilidad y no quería dejar escapar ese sentimiento. Sintió como el viento le acariciaba viniendo desde el frente trayendo consigo pétalos recogidos en su camino. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa ante el tacto de las flores con las pocas partes de su piel expuesta y mientras cerraba por unos instantes sus ojos se permitió llenar sus pulmones con el aire primaveral, inhalándolo como si fuera el mejor de todos los aromas.

La refrescante brisa se colaba entre sus suaves cabellos, levantó un poco la mirada atravesando su antebrazo para evitar que el sol le cegara. Sin aminorar el paso de su andar, contempló entre algunas hembras blancas que cubrían parte de su frente y ojos, el brillante día y las formas de las nubes que vagaban libres y sin rumbo. Una ligera risilla se escapó y volvió a centrar su atención en el camino a la vez que ocultaba la roja cicatriz con algunos mechones. Se había hecho una costumbre ocultarla, debido a que las personas no podían disimular su incomodidad al toparse con ésta.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su destino, fue sorprendido por una chica de lentes y dos colas por peinado saludándole de manera muy animada.

Buenos días Walker-san.

—Oh, Lou Fa, me sorprendiste —contestó mientras sonreía amablemente—¡Buenos días!

—Tienes una cara muy seria,—expresó la chica con rostro de preocupación—¿No estás descansando apropiadamente?

—¡Oh no!,—negó con ambas manos—solamente estaba pensando demasiadas cosas—comentó con calma para transmitir tranquilidad a su compañera.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba en Japón no había podido entablar muchas relaciones amistosas. En un principio, realmente le fue difícil manejar la tensión que causaba su aspecto albino, era el centro de atención de las miradas entre sus compañeros y resto del colegio. Poco a poco logró integrarse en el grupo con su característica cortesía y amabilidad; cosa que Maná, su querido padre le enseñó muy bien y reafirmó en sus interminables viajes con el CRETINO de Cross _"te doy crédito por eso estúpido maestro",_ pensó al momento que reflejaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Continuó una plática amena con su acompañante dirigiéndose al aula aún con algo de tiempo para la primera clase. En el salón saludó cortésmente y sin mucho preámbulo se acomodó en un lugar junto a la ventana contemplando las flores de cerezo que adornaban los alrededores contrastando con matices rosados y blancos donde sus pétalos se posaban gracilmente.

Su relación con los demás era normal (si es que se puede decir normal a solo saludar). Es cierto que al principio causaba gran tensión, pero ya en este punto simplemente pasaba desapercibido, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto. Lou Fa se sentó un asiento delante de él y girándose siguió platicando a lo que el peliblanco sólo se limitaba a asentir o contestar con monosílabos a lo que la chica le decía y así la mayor parte del día transcurrió sin novedad como siempre, hasta que llegó la tan esperada hora del descanso. El tiempo de degustar su preciosa comida.

El albino y la castaña se aproximaron a la azotea acomodándose en un lugar en donde el sol no los alcanzara directamente. Se acomodaron y dispusieron sus recipientes mientras conversaban de trivialidades siendo interrumpidos repentinamente por los comentarios burlescos de una pelirroja (que siempre salía de la nada). Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su nuca por las maneras tan ocurrentes en que la chica hacía su entrada.

Fou era algo escandalosa pero divertida y a pesar de su actitud altanera, es alguien con quien se podía contar. No le hizo falta compartir mucho con ella para saber que era alguien leal lo que le dio confianza para acercarse y fortalecer lazos. Su grupo social era muy reducido pero no le importaba, estaba complacido con sus dos amigas. Sonrió a la recién llegada en forma de saludo. El trío almorzaba y conversaba animadamente al tiempo que hacían comentarios del excesivo apetito del peliblanco y cosas en particular con respecto a que era muy difícil coincidir con su agitada vida.

Fou (como de costumbre) le gastaba bromas a Lou Fa, diciéndole que tendría que hacer una maestría en cocina internacional para complacer al único chico presente. La otra solo se sonrojaba vistosamente y desviaba constantemente la mirada para que no notaran su semblante. El albino solo sonreía inocentemente al ver estas acciones.

Una vez culminada la jornada estudiantil y tras despedirse de ambas chicas, se retiraba presurosamente a su primer trabajo ubicado no muy lejos de su lugar de estudios. Era toda una osadía llegar con algo de tiempo para prepararse ya que tenía que ir por todo el centro de la ciudad y esa hora no era la más conveniente para cruzarla. El trafico y las personas estaban en su mayor punto.

Caminaba sin aflojar el paso pero sin dejar de observar atentamente a su alrededor. Habían tantos objetos y personas a esa hora que tenía que maniobrar para no tropezarse. Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino pero el semáforo detuvo su andar, esperó con algo de ansiedad mientras movía insistentemente sus pies casi como preparándose para una carrera cuando pudiera proseguir pero el sonido del plasma gigante instalado en el edificio al frente, atrajo su atención.

Levantó la mirada buscando el objeto mencionado y en ese momento transmitían el último comercial del actor Yû Kanda. No entendía por qué armaban tanto escándalo por solo una propaganda. Rodó los ojos un poco por la exagerada reacción de las chicas cerca de él, pero su curiosidad pudo más y volvió fijar su atención en la transmisión. Agrandó sus ojos denotando sorpresa. _"Es raro ver una persona tan seria con el cabello tan largo"_ pensó mientras le observaba. Poca oportunidad tenía de ver televisión, aún así, logró distinguir a la persona a pesar de su poco conocimiento en el área. Sin prestarle mayor atención continuó su recorrido con prisa cuando la luz verde se lo permitió.

Entró a su lugar de trabajo saludando amablemente a los que se topaba, fue directo a los casilleros y se cambió rápidamente para pasar tarjeta e iniciar sus actividades. Estando listo, buscó el cronograma y verificó atentamente la ruta como de costumbre. No pudo evitar contraer sus facciones con gesto de extrañeza. En el itinerario de entregas había una dirección ubicada en una zona residencial extremadamente lujosa. Se le hizo tan extraño que estuvo a punto de confirmar, pero mermó sus intenciones para que la chica no lo tomara a mal. Nunca tuvo inconvenientes y no creía que la encargada de organizar los envíos hubiera cometido un error de tal magnitud.

Restándole importancia al asunto, abordó el transporte por el lado del copiloto al tiempo que le indicaba a su compañero su primera parada. El laborioso día estaba por terminar y había transcurrido sin ningún tipo de novedad relevante que acotar. Todos los encargos se habían entregado satisfactoriamente a excepción de aquella caja mediana enviada a la residencia que notó anteriormente. Ambos decidieron dejar ese trabajo en último lugar debido a que era la más lejana y así no alteraría la ruta pre-establecida.

Entraron al conjunto de edificios pasando por un estricto sistema de seguridad que los dejó atónitos, aunque lo que estaba a punto de ver era aún más sorprendente. La ostentosidad del sitio estaba presente en cada uno de los rincones, no podían evitar fijarse en cada uno de los detalles mientras avanzaban. Los jardines bellamente decorados con indecibles números de flores de la cuales muchas no habían visto jamás, fuentes que al parecer tenían diseños exclusivos del sitio, todo era una vista digna de contemplar. _"Considerando la seguridad y exclusividad deben vivir personas famosas o importantes"_ pensó el peliblanco mientras admiraba el lugar.

Había oscurecido lo suficiente como para pasar de las 7 pm y el darse cuenta de su retraso le hizo salir abruptamente de su ensoñación. Tomó la caja con prisa, revisó nuevamente la dirección y caminó acelerando el paso. El sitio de entrega era el pent-house; por ende, se encontraba en el último piso, el 15. Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado involuntariamente. Se detuvo frente al ascensor, tenía que pedir confirmación para abordar el ascensor ya que estos dejaban directamente en la residencia.

Tocó el timbre del número que correspondía al destinatario de la solicitud y una voz altanera se hizo presente en el comunicador:

-—¿Y ahora quién?

—Ehmmm... —Dudó un poco antes de contestar pero recuperó la compostura y respondió al poco tiempo acercándose lo suficiente a la bocina—. Buenas noches, vengo de la compañía de encomiendas con su pedido —Concluyó.

—¡Vaya!, ya era hora...—dijo en tono sarcástico—¡Apresúrate y no sigas ocupando mi tiempo!—Cortó la comunicación.

Frunció el ceño por la forma tan grosera en la que fue tratado._ "Que persona tan altiva"_ pensó mientras abordaba el ascensor con algo de enfado. Intentó calmarse respirando hondo para no hacer notorio su descontento en el momento en que le viera; y así pasaron los minutos hasta que al fin llegó al piso 15. Esperó encontrarse con un viejo amargado y desagradable, pero para su sorpresa una cara bastante joven con un par de ojos negros y profundos como la noche lo recibió dejando estupefacto al albino.

Bajó la mirada con nerviosismo a la orden de entrega que tenía sobre la caja que llevaba con ambas manos y confirmado su nombre le miró rápidamente.

— noches, ¿Yuu Kanda-San? —Le costó horrores pronunciarlo, tragó saliva para calmar la presión que le causaba esa mirada tan amenazante.

—¡Tsk!, ya era hora —soltó el pelinegro con indiferencia—su incompetencia me hizo perder gran parte de mi valioso tiempo.

"_Este día no fue tan normal después de todo..." _pensó mientras miraba expectante a la persona fuera del ascensor.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

****Recibiré gustosa sus críticas y observaciones. Estaré editando los demás capítulos pero también terminaré de escribir el 12 que ya lo tengo adelantado.

Bueno, nos leemos pronto. Besos...

Ah~ este se lo dedico a mi amiga Elena, gracias por tu apoyo :)

PD: Pueden pasar por mi grupo de Face I Yullen & ArenKan


End file.
